


Fashion Statement

by vulpineTrickster



Series: A Knight and His Geek [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters: X & Y | Pokemon X & Y Versions
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vulpineTrickster/pseuds/vulpineTrickster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassius did not mean to buy the shirt but it is just so cute and gaudy and he could not stop picturing his boyfriend's dumb smiling face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fashion Statement

**Author's Note:**

> FOR MY NEE-CHAN!!!!!! <33333333
> 
> [This post](http://kaizerinj.tumblr.com/post/81607706182) gave me WikCass feels and it kinda helped spawn these drabbles, lol.
> 
> Disclaimer: Pokémon, its characters, and its franchise belong to Satoshi Tajiri and Nintendo.
> 
> **_DO NOT COPY OR DUPLICATE WITHOUT MY PERMISSION!!!!!_ **
> 
> * * *

Cassius did not mean to buy the shirt but it is just so cute and gaudy and he could not stop picturing his boyfriend's dumb smiling face.

He looks down at the plastic shopping bag and pulls out his purchase. The shirt is white with a giant Klefki image smack dab in the middle. Its design is tailored to draw in the hipster and Poké-maniac crowds but Cassius doesn't care.

He will rock this shirt and curse anyone who says anything bad about it!

Smirking, Cassius shoves the shirt back in the bag and heads for home.

 

 

 

 

When he bought the Klefki shirt, Cassius thought Wikstrom would smile and recite some flowery prose about his new wardrobe choice.

He got the complete opposite.

No sooner did he show off said shirt when his boyfriend came over, Wikstrom pulled Cassius in a tight embrace and proceeded to kiss him breathless.

Minutes later, all articles of clothing, sans the Klefki shirt, were shed as the lovers retreated to the bedroom for the entire night and most of the following morning.

 

 

 

 

“Wik! Your crazy keyring stole my shirt again!”

A thud and something breaking draws Wikstrom’s attention away from cooking dinner. A white and gray blur speeds into the living room with a freshly-showered Cassius chasing after. The technician keeps one hand gripped on the towel at his waist as the other attempts to grab the blur.

“Argent, please cease tormenting Cassius and allow him to dress.”

Argent, a Klefki hidden under the shirt, bypasses a lunging Cassius and flies to her trainer; Cassius, however, face-plants on the couch with an annoyed shout.

Pausing his cooking, Wikstrom turns off the oven burner and removes the over-sized garment from his Pokémon. Argent happily jingles and settles on the knight’s shoulder.

Cassius joins the pair, rubbing his sore nose. “Every damn time,” he grumbles.

“Perhaps you should purchase another to prevent such theft,” Wikstrom suggests.

“Yeah, yeah.” The technician takes the shirt and tugs it on. “I swear…she only does this to rile me up.”

“Of course not. Argent is purely fascinated by your shirt’s design.”

Cassius rolls his eyes. “Not fucking likely.”

Argent jingles again but Cassius can hear her mocking beneath those dulcet tones.


End file.
